


All I care about is money

by Glue



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Gangbanger grimmjow, Ichigo Kurosaki - Freeform, Ichigo POV, M/M, Romance, Seme Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Sex worker Ichigo, Smut, illegal shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glue/pseuds/Glue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is trying to make his money and do whatever the fuck he wants, and now a young gangbanger has his eye one him practically wasting his time with his unknown name and laughably incomparable bank account to his usual clientle. <br/>but he's cute though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I know what I want

I don't fuck with basic men. I just don't, they're boring, square, with minimal life goals, plus they don't have money. I'll be real, I like to be pampered, and I work hard, it's basically my benefits from the job.  
I'm an escort, an expensive one, so most of my clients are dangerous and influential dudes, I don't have to like them, they just like to flaunt their money, and I'm pretty sure some of them have me on speed dial. Which is amazingly good for my bank account.  
So here I am, dressed sharply in the lap of non other than Ichimaru Gin, who is a known drug smuggler. I've 'worked' with him for a long while, every couple months he'll hit me up when he's in town. He's one of the only customers I like, there's something in the don't fuck with me vibe that he presents that has me accepting every meet up he calls me for.  
"you good Ichigo? Y'wan' anotha glass?" he whispers in my ear and runs his hand over my thigh.  
I chuckle coyly and shake my head "no baby, I'm fine."  
He smirks lazily and leans back to look at me better "how've ya been, hm?"  
I turned to face him and run a hand up his chest "I've missed you."  
"mah, what an honor." he rolled his hips into me and I gave him a knowing smile.

"so when can I see ya again Ichigo?" Gin asks me as I put my clothes on.  
I look at him over my shoulder as I put on my shoes, he's still naked, with his pale skin even lighter in the moonlight, smoking from a blunt "depends on how much you wanna pay me." I tease him.  
Gin smirked and leaned forward closer to me, leaning on his elbow he fondled me as I leaned down for the second shoe "I'mma pay whatever ta see that tight ass again."  
I turned around as he retracted his hand and winked "so call me, you have my number."  
"I will, y'want one of my boys ta take ya home?" he puffed smoke gently.  
I snorted "you're going to order some thug to drive me home?"  
Gin smirked wider as he chuckled and shuffled through his phone "yer so mean, ya know tha'? Yer lucky that mouth can do more thn' talk shit. But he's not yer type, he's a kid."  
I sat on the bed and looked at Gin "since when do you work with kids?"   
"Grimm's got strong character." he laughed   
I scowled, trying to think about who he's talking about, I've never heared of him before, and I know all his bodyguards by name.   
"oh, he's outside, 'night Ichigo."   
"bye."  
I walk out of his master bedroom and walk all the way in his gigantic house to the entrance door, I walked out, saying goodbye to erdad, the body guard on duty tonight and saw a car waiting, now I'm no car expert, but that was just a regular car, I know the name of only expensive ones, but it was black, and silent. That's him I guess.  
I started walking and I saw a man smoking a cigarette, he had sharp features and big blue eyes, he wore a generic white T shirt that was too big for him and grey sweats, he was waiting inside, the car in drive.  
"you're Ichigo?" he asked me, eyeing me up and down.  
I eyed him playfully "yeah, are you my ride?"  
He revealed pearly white teeth in his increasing grin "get in."  
I sat in the back seat and told him where to go, we chatted for a little bit and I pursed my lips.  
"so how old are you?"  
He groaned and ran a hand over messy baby blue hair "you're gonna ask me THAT question? I thought we got along." he joked then continued "I'm twenty one."  
I scoffed "honey, if you think you're getting this you're mistaken."  
blue eyes widened "what? Damn, why do you gotta be so cold?" he said, playing hurt.  
I laughed "I don't want to waste my time."  
"oh, you're killing me here."  
And so we went back and forth as he tried to flirt with me and I tried to explain to him that I'm out of his broke ass league, I mean, it's cute, yeah, but I'm not going to do anything about that. He made me laugh a little too well and it made me annoyed when I couldn't control myself and giggled, making him look at me in the rearview mirror and grin that big grin he apperanetly does a lot. When we got to my apartment he actually waited in the car until he saw that I was inside. And I rolled my eyes, he better not do that just because he wants to fuck me.

The next time I saw the blue haired foot solider I was at work in one of the clubs, my client was Shunsui Kyoraku, big on guns, good customer, he took me in his Jaguar and sat us and his crew in the VIP section, me sitting next to him and sipping champagne.  
"you've got yourself an admirer Ichigo." he said to me quietly with a hint of a smile in his voice.  
I scoffed "who?"  
Shunsui leaned into me and murmured quietly over the music "by the bar, Gin's boy."  
My eyes widened for a split second as I looked at Kyoraku's cheeky smile and I glanced at the bar while he sipped on his sake. I was met with big, cutting blue eyes that zeroed in on me, he was glaring at me.   
"he's got the look."  
"what are you talking about?" I asked back immidietly, confused.  
He gave a chuckle and motioned for me to make myself comfortable on him, I straddled him and started rocking my hips, dancing a little to the music and only then he continued "he's got the look that says 'mine'. Like an animal, tenaciously protecting it's territory from other predators."  
I glanced back at him one last time before coming back to the man I was dancing on, and could still feel his eyes at my back.


	2. sHE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word is out.

I was in a good mood, because Shunsui got me a gold chain, I could feel how heavy it was as it dangled over my chest, and sparkled in the sun. I was making my way down the street and I even though my ex boyfriend that was following me right now couldn't dwindle my happiness.  
"babe, please stop for a second!" he grabbed my arm and pulled.  
I frowned, the perfect day stained by his presence "Ginjou, let go of me right the fuck now." I growled.  
"come on babe, stop with the cold shoulder." he pulled me towards him and placed both his hands on my waist.  
I gave him a bored look "I'm not your 'babe', so stop calling me that. And move from my goddamn way."  
He groaned, as if I'm playing with him, and pushed me to the wall, murmuring about how he misses me. Ginjou was a piece of shit, and I regret ever meeting him, he's a deadweight but he's romantic, and I was a sucker for that shit, he used to live with me, and I payed all his bills. All of them.  
"I'mma give you another second to get your musty hands away from me before I sock you in the eye." I felt for the nine millimeter in the belt of my pants but I was interrupted.  
"Oi, he asked you to back off, motherfucker."  
Oh, well lookie here, it's another small fry. Its the blue haired guy.  
"who the fuck are you?" Ginjou bit the bait and stepped off of me, turning his agitated self to him.  
Gin's boy looked around comically, raising his hand to place it over his eyebrows, affectively showing off the glock he had tucked in his waistband "I'm sorry, are you talking to me with that bitch ass tone?"   
Ginjou tensed and I had to fight off a laugh, he turned to me and angrily asked "you fucking with him Ichigo? Huh?"  
I rolled my eyes and didn't even answer the idiot. I don't owe him shit.  
"naw, grease boy, I asked you a question."   
Suddenly he stood next to us, and spat next to Ginjou's shoe, wiping his mouth obnoxiously. I saw a red angry vein pump on Ginjou's suddenly sweaty forehead. And I didn't know this before, but that kid is tall, I only reached his shoulder with my height, so it was easy for him to look menancing. When he didn't get an answer and instead just a tense silence he raised a bow.  
"start disappearing over the horizon dipshit, I ain't got all day." he growled, eyes narrowed.  
Ginjou clicked his tongue and reluctantly walked, me and the blue haired guy looking at his retreating back boredly. And I'm not even going to lie, he even gave me a shiver with that look he had, it promised something carnal, like he was going to rip Ginjou apart with his bare hands.  
"you good Ichigo?" he asked me seriously.  
I scoffed "I was fine even before you got here, superman."  
A grin formed on his features "I knew that, 'just looked to me like a hassle. You didn't even pull your gun from your pants."  
My eyes narrowed, almost no one knows I pack heat, I use it for protection when I'm up and about. I got people trying to get with me and I like I said, I don't like wasting time. "so you scared him away so you could stand here in his stead?" I crossed my arms, starting to get annoyed.  
He chuckled, and eyed me "always the ice king huh? I'm not trying to waste your time Ichigo, I know what you want."  
I raise a brow in disbelief "and you have that? That's what you're saying?"  
He grinned slowly, roaming over my body with his eyes as he nodded absentmindedly "I'll get there, don't worry."  
I sighed and started walking "worry is the last thing I do."  
He matched my pace "my name's Grimmjow by the way."  
"okay Grimmjow, it was real, bye."   
I heared him laugh and stop walking, letting me get away from him.

"so Ichigo, I heard you have a fan."  
I was in a party a week later with Gin and his associates. I narrowed my eyes at Starrk, who was a good friend of Gin's.  
"yeah, Grimm has a major crush on 'im. It's cute." Gin chuckled next me, making everyone laugh "he's been asking questions 'bout ya, and I told 'im that ya don't fuck with broke motherfuckers."  
I smiled cheekily at Gin as he chuckled, he knows me, and I'm not hiding anything "really? What did he say?"  
Gin leaned back and puffed on a blunt "he said he'll bide 'is time." he grinned.  
"now that is commitment, Ichigo why don't you give him a break?" Starrk asks me playfully.  
I shrug "I'm done playing with deadweight guys."  
"but you like 'im."   
I scoff "I do not, he's just got a crush."


	3. The morning

"fuck, you and your tight little ass..." the words were growled in my ear as a big dude named Kenpachi pounded into me harshly.  
I bit my lips at the stinging pain I had shooting up my spine and faked a moan so he'll cum already. We were at his mansion where he celebrated some gang related shit. So he took me to his room when he got bored.   
Suddenly we heared gunshots inside and he held me down, leaning over to get his gun.  
"shit." he spat.  
I was too uncomfortable to do anything, being pressed to the mattress and having him still rock in and out of me. I cursed under my breath. We heared more shooting and then the door was kicked open, he shot at it and it closed immideitly.  
"fuck." I cursed.  
"stay here." he ordered me and got off the bed, I sighed in relief and hid from sight.   
Kenpachi walked slowly towards the door, and when he got close enough to open it, it flew at his nose, stunning him, then a gun appeared at the doorway and he was shot in the fucking face. My eyes widened as blood splat all over the bed, I was beside it and was preparing myself to die, or get raped or whatever the fucker with the gun has in mind for me. Kenpachi fell too far away for me to take his weapon. I was now standing naked, looking alert as the door fully opened.  
"Ichigo?"  
I breathed a breath of relief, it was Grimmjow. He got inside and looked over me and Kenpachi, he narrowed his eyes at his corpse and walked to me, gun still in hand.  
Motherfucker, he'll try to take advantage of me, I just fucking know it, he had his greedy little eyes on me from the fucking start. My blood boil as he stood before me.  
"what are you doing here?" I say through clenched teeth.  
He shook his head "what? Sorry I got all distracted by your..." he gestured in my direction, making me scowl and cross my arms in irritation "here." he said and pulled on his T shirt, taking it off. I saw a cut abdomen and various tattoos covering his chest and arms as he handed me the garment.  
I reluctantly took it, seeing as my clothes were covered in blood. It got to the middle of my thighs, covering most of me. I felt a hand brush against my cheek.  
"are you okay, Ichigo?" blue eyes looked at me, he suddenly looked so serious, he just fucking popped a cap in a dude that was supposed to pay me.  
"I'm fine."   
Grimmjow offered me his hand "good, let's get you out of here safe." I took it.  
He called over some people on his phone and walked us out, shooting some of Kenpachi's goons on the way, we were hiding behind a pool table, Grimmjow holding me close.  
"do you have another gun?" I asked him over the loud booming sounds.  
He shook his head, then shot over the table. He grabbed my waist and ran towards the exit, he picked up a gun from the floor and handed it to me as we hid in another spot, firing shots so we could get out. In time some of his partners came and covered us as we escaped. We ran to his car and drove off.   
"fuck."  
"shit."  
We cursed as we were safe and wheezing for air. The adrenaline wearing off.  
"should I take you home? Or do you wanna stay for a bit." he asked me.  
I looked at his bare torso, as he breathed in deeply and exhaled, sweat covering his body. I leaned forward and placed my face in the palms of my hands.  
"I wanna go home."  
I felt the car start and drive off, it was quiet and we didn't say anything to each other. I can't believe I'm not getting paid, I was supposed to get a lot of money for this job. When I felt him stop I looked out the window and saw my home and the sun peeking from the horizon. I sighed and got out, closing the door after myself.  
"hold on Ichigo." I heared Grimmjow say. I turned to him and he threw something at me, I caught it and looked at it, there was a stack of hundred dollar bills tied together "for your trouble." he winked at me and drove off.  
I'd be lying if my cheeks weren't hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one...


	4. Yeah I said it.

"Ichigo, can ya come to the club tanight?" Gin asked me through the phone.  
I wasn't working today and it was mid week "sure, what's the occasion?"  
I heared him smile as he talked "it's special, I'mma tell you when you get there, yer my gift."  
My brows furrowed, I didn't like the sound of that, but I've never turned down Gin, and I can't bail on him since he's counting on me for this. So I sigh and accept, I'll still get payed so it'll be fine.

"you're kidding me. Gin, what the fuck?" I angrily say. He laughed "don't play with me Ichimaru!" I seethed.  
He gave me a full glass and calmed himself "he's my right hand man now, he saved yer pretty little ass and it's 'is birthday. He dosent know, and I fuckn' guarantee he's gunna piss 'is pants."  
I bit the inside of my cheek in thought, remembering Grimmjow's naked chiseled torso, yeah, he's cute, and young, I owe him. I sigh and smile at Gin "he will piss his pants huh?" I chuckle.  
Gin showed me where Grimmjow was seated and watched me go towards him from a distance, I made my way over to him, taking a good sip from my drink.  
"Ichigo, how are you doing?" he saw me approach and I smiled at him, I wonder what type of face he'll make.  
"I'm good Grimmjow" I say and straddle him "happy birthday."  
His blue eyes widened and he choked on his blunt. I heared distant laugher and saw Gin and Starrk doubling over, I smirked in triumph.  
"you okay?" I asked as he calmed himself.  
"uh, yeah... Yeah." he then swallowed hard when I made myself comfortable, toying with the chain around his neck "what's going on?" he asked, looking around like there were hidden cameras.  
"I'm your birthday present." I announce.  
I saw people looking at us, Grimmjow never was good at hiding this thing he has for me, and some cheered and clapped his shoulder. He laughed and then looked at me, he didn't lay a single finger on me the whole time, and I was already leaning over him.   
"you're serious?"  
I chuckled and nodded, taking his hands and putting them on my hips and thighs. "would you like a dance?"  
Gin and Starrk gave us a couple of bottles via the waitress, shouting over 'don't disappoint us!' making Grimmjow chuckle.  
"yeah."  
My body rocked on his thighs as I ran my hands over his toned arms.  
"this is also from me, to thank you for last time." I murmured as he watched me move.  
He leaned back and ran a hand down his face "fuck, if I didn't kill that motherfucker then it would have been some other time. He's a fucking psycho. Did he hurt you?"  
I shook my head as he trailed his hand over my side "he was just a little rough."  
Blue eyes darkened and he looked angry again, his jaw clenched and unclenched and I scooted closer "stop, this is your birthday." I leaned forward and whispered in his ear "you should enjoy it."  
His grip on my hip tightened and he looked at my body moving on his "I will."  
The night continued with Grimmjow whispering in my ear a lot, making me chuckle by his tickling lips. I was sitting with my back to his chest and my ass to his groin, he buried his nose in my neck and I grinded over his crotch, feeling his semi through his jeans. His hands were tugging and squeezing my thighs apart, helping me grind lower on him. I heared his breath hitch.  
"you wanna take this some place quiet? We're not finished you know."  
He groaned and I got up, pulling him by his hand after me. We drove to a hotel and got the presidential suite courtesy of Starrk. As we sat in his car, me in his passenger seat, he grinned at me so brightly, I couldn't help but be happy for him, Thinking he looks like a kid that got the toy he wanted so badly. When we got there, I pulled him to what I assumed was the bedroom, I took off his jacket and SnapBack for him, he looked at me with a smile that made me feel a little excited.  
"what are you smiling about?" I ask him.  
He circled my waist and pulled me close "nothing." he chuckled and kissed my neck.  
Oh, you smug motherfucker, you're enjoying this so much. I closed my eyes as he sucked on my lobe and hitched my breath, Grimmjow leaned down and lifted me, circling my legs around him, massaging my ass. He sat at the foot of the bed, with me in his arms and I pulled on his shirt, he thrusted his hips, his abs flexing deliciously and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine, I stop him and coyly say.  
"no baby, I don't kiss."   
His eyes narrowed like he accepted some silent challenge and bit my cheek playfully, snaking his hands into my pants. He took his time undressing me, feeling me up gently and teasing me. I almost whined and pressed against him, he was so hard I wanted to feel him. I started moaning into his corded neck, and he spanked me, the stinging feeling making my dick even wetter. He spanked me again, harder, making me moan and squeezed my ass, grinding my hips for me. I was in nothing but my underwear and he still had his pants on, that's unacceptable.  
"get-ah. Get on the bed Grimm." I murmured and crawled to sit on his thighs. I licked my lips and unbuckled his belt and pulling his jeans down, I saw more tattoos on his thighs and knees and I reached for the bulge in his boxers, freeing it.  
I heared his hiss and I pumped it a couple of times and licked it, looking at the hazed blue eyes watching my tongue's every move as I started sucking on the head greedily. Of course he had a big dick, it went well with his ego. My eyes rose to meet his and he looked at me with such dirty intentions I had a tingly shudder run down my spine when I started swallowing around him, burying my nose in his groin. He sighed and cursed quietly as I worked my lips on his dick, licking right under the head as I went up. I could feel a strong hand threading through my hair in appreciation, gently pulling me down on him and making me let out a choked moan.  
"fuck, you're so beautiful."  
He murmurs as I eagerly suck him off, my ass in the air and he brushes my hair out of my face. I close my eyes and push him inside my throat, as far as he can go and and then sit up, letting his dick out of my mouth, my lips feel swollen. he watches me as I press two fingers and coat them with spit, Grimmjow sits up and grabs my hand.  
"let me do it."  
I nod in consent, my breaths heavy, he snaked his fingers in my underwear and slides it off of my ass, I kick it off and he makes me sit in his lap.  
"lift your hips." he mutters darkly, and as I do, my back arches and my face gets pressed into a muscled shoulder.  
He wet his fingers and spread me apart, pulling my ass up into the air harshly.  
And I was hard, I was aching for him to do something, but I didn't want to touch myself, this is a job and the first one that gets to cum is the birthday boy. I shuddered and moaned as I felt the first finger press tauntingly against my entrance, my dick heavy between my legs.   
"you are so fucking smug Grimmjow-ah." I laughed as he massaged my ass and teased me mercilessly.  
I felt the grin he had against the crook of my neck "yeah," his deep voice was heard and he spanked me "I wanted this for a long time."  
I whined, I whined when I felt that hand collide with a stinging sensation and decided to bury my blushing face somewhere he couldn't see me, my hands on his chest.   
"then hurry the fuck up." I groan with a sigh as he presses into me, holding the inside of my thigh to keep my legs spread.  
I hummed when he pushes in and out and look down, seeing his straining dick weeping with precum, I press my face into his neck as he adds two more fingers and I roll my hips "ah-! Fuck, yes." helping him fuck me on his fingers and I slither my hand down and circle his memeber, jerking him off with slow and strong strokes.  
He growled and kissed down my neck sweetly, the feeling was unfamiliar but not unwelcome. My body was shuddering and hot and I wanted more.  
"how do you want me?" I look into aquamarine eyes and bury a hand in his bright hair.  
"get on your stomach." he demanded, eyes darkening.  
I gave him a condom, which he looked at with displeasure but took anyway when I raised my brow at him. "you're not my man Grimmjow, this is my job." I explain to him in annoyance, watching his sweaty naked body as he puts the condom on and smirk at me devilishly.  
"you're right, I'm not." he crawls closer, turning me and propping one of my legs up the bed. He ran his fingers over my spine, and leaned in close "but I'm yours to do whatever."  
My mouth opened to retort snakily at him but the words soon have been replaced with a drawn out moan as he filled me up, my head fell into the mattress and he kissed my straining shoulders, trying to keep myself upright. Grimmjow pressed me down, sheathing himself all way inside me and I could feel him pressing and streching against a very mouth watering and sensitive part of my body, it was like I was stung by little bursts of electricity. His soft breath was fanning the back of my neck, tickling me.  
"fuck me." I pleaded heatedly.   
He chuckled and pressed his palm over my shoulder, on the bed, and with the other he held my hip, he pulled out and snapped his hips back inside with a sexy moan, I was gasping for air that felt so good, I hated him because he could see that, snapping in and out of me. My brow creased and my eyes were closed shut while I was cursing him the fuck out to the best of my sex hazy mind. And then he took his teasing to another level, his hand on my hip spread me apart, and he slowly pushed all of his cock in me, I was pressed so hard into the bed I grunted my inconvenience. And then he grinds on me while fully inside, rubbing all over my prostate, my legs tensed and relaxed and my eyes flew open. A hand laced itself in my hair and he pulled on it when he sat back, changing his angle and lifting my upper body.  
I took the opertunity to roll my hips urgently, and he pulled his hips back to fuck me in a fast pace.  
"Ichigo-tch, you're going to dream about me fucking you." he growled, letting go of my hair and changing his pace to longer thrusts "every time you'll touch yourself you'll think about me. Taking you, touching you, filling you up."   
I was biting my lip with enough force to bruise it, trying to silence the groans and harsh breaths that were spilling between my lips as Grimmjow's rough voice filled my ears. I pressed back against him feeling my stomach tighten with need.  
"harder... I want you to go harder." I mutter, thinking to myself, wasn't I supposed to be the one in charge? I pictured this differently when Gin told me the plan. But these thoughts flew out the windows of my mind when a vice like grip held onto me and the bed started rocking. I gripped the sheets and choked out a scream, I began to feel heat in my loins and helped Grimmjow ride me into an orgasm. I saw white when he rocked his hips deliciously deep into me and came screaming curses, he didn't fucking cum, my mind was just coming back to me, after the afterglow. And I turned to look at him, still breathing heavily and eyes narrowed. He destroyed me, utterly defeated me, and he was still looking at me with that hungry look in his darker eyes. I sat up and turned to him.  
"I wanna ride you."  
He was sat with his back to the headboard so I could grip it while bouncing on his dick feverishley. I pressed my lips shut so I could hear him and he had a scowl on his young face, humming in appreciation as he looked at me up and down, seeing my bobbing and new erection as I take him inside me. Soon we moved desperately and I felt him pulse.   
"you're so beautiful."  
He repeated, groaning when I snapped my hips down and gripping me to get some leverage. I came again when I felt him fill up the condom and tiredly grinded on his lap to ride him off. His moans were breathy and made me want to hear them for the rest of the night. When we were calm enough, I fell onto his chest. His hand trailing circles on my back.  
"you are so smug right now, I can hear you grinning dumbly to yourself." I say without any real heat.  
Grimmjow chuckled "I like seeing you cum." he let his voice go low as he traced my ass.  
I fought with myself, he's nice, to me, I mean, he tries so hard it's embarrassing and his heart beat was calming me down. I licked my lips and sat up, looking at him with half lidded eyes, and that immidietly wiped the smile he had on his face. My hands ran up his powerful chest and intwined behind his neck, I leaned forward and he inclined his face down, to level with me, we were connected by our foreheads and the fact that he was still inside of me. And we closed our eyes. First, all we could hear were our breaths and as he leaned his head, I felt him peck my cheek, making me smile without noticing and then Grimmjow continued kissing my jaw and neck. He didn't kiss me.  
"happy birthday." I say quietly.  
"shit." he grinned and buried his face in my neck, making me laugh. We fell to our side and Grimmjow eyes me "stay with me for the night."  
It would be easy, sure, but this is a job, and Grimmjow likes me. I could hurt him and give him the wrong idea. I worry my lip.  
"Grimmjow..."   
"-no, I know what you're thinking, I won't take this the wrong way, I promise. I just want to chill and I dunno, I don't want you walking home alone in the dark." he shrugged.  
"do you think I'm stupid?" it was too late, I mean, I almost kissed him and we just slept together, and here we are, tangled in each other like some lovers do.  
"that's the last thing I think of you." he said seriously "just for a couple of hours, until it's bright out." he then said lazily, yawning.  
I swallowed my spit and agreed.   
We fucked again in the morning, slow and sexy and gasping, his arms around me as we both layed on our side. I left quickly as he was showering, feeling sticky, smelling of the best sex I've had in a good while, and a little bit of Grimmjow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is hilariously longer than the other chapters.


	5. Pyramids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You go Ichigo.

I haven't seen him since his birthday, and it's been half a year. I didn't ask, it's not my place nor is it my business. So I left it at that. Gin left too, I heared he was having a baby with a woman he met and so I don't get any calls from him anymore. Guess he decided to be a family man. I was secretly proud of him. And I was the same as always, going to clubs, making bank, and hanging around people that could decide someone's life with a text message or an unnoticed nod. This is what I've wanted, this is my kingdom now. People know my name, and they want me, and they want to have me and flaunt me around. But you gotta be someone to have me around.  
I sit in front of my mirror and stare at myself, my skin flawless, I had just finished working out and my muscles were still taught from use. I had an especially dangerous client tonight, we spoke for a while in Yourichi's party, he said he was a friend of hers, bussines friend. Which intrigued the fuck outta me, I've known that woman since I was a teenager, and she never mentioned no suave motherfucker named Shukuro Tsukishima, he had a scar running all over the right side of his forehead and he was quiet. Yourichi runs a cocaine empire, and after asking her who exactly is the gentleman that found me charming enough to pay me a quarter million to spend the next Friday with him. She told me that Tsukishima is the kind of person that makes people disappear, for good, no one will ever find you. she uses his services and was never disappointed.   
"Ichigo, don't go asking a lot of questions about that guy. I'm warning you." she scolded me and puffed on a Cuban cigar.  
I scowled at my drink for a moment "he asked me to meet him next friday, I wanted to know what I'm dealing with since I've never heared of him before."  
She glanced at me while sipping on her liquor "that's cause he didn't want to be known Ichigo. It's as simple as that."

And I was ready, after this, I was already planing my month long vacation in Barbados. So I had a skip in my step when a black jeep with tinted windows waited for me. I sat inside and was greeted with Tsukishima's clam smile, I nodded back, waiting to see if he wants me to do something. The driver was hidden behind a window which was also tinted.  
"would you like a glass of champagne?" he asked me politely.  
I thanked him, thinking I'll need a little bit of alcohol in my system to do what I'm here to do with this slightly unnevering man.  
"do you mind me asking where are we going?" I glanced at him as he watched me sip from my glass.  
He nodded, his shaggy black hair falling soflty over his head "italy." I chocked a bit on the bubbly "there's an event I am to attend, so you are my date for tonight." he smiled sweetly again.  
I nodded, feeling like I've went a level higher than I intended. I've had people hire me for getaway weekends and whatnot, but just for one night? And for most of it we're going to be fully dressed and dinning on Italian food? Yes, this is my favorite client. Excitement buzzed inside me and I preached to myself not to fuck this up. I think I could see Barbados right now.  
I fell asleep on the plane, cushioned by the lavish seats and full on drinks and little bite sized delicacies. We landed and drove to a hotel, in which I was instructed to dress with the clothes I was given. The queen of England could suck my balls right now, I felt like this was the next step to this extremely expensive and lavish trip I did not know I was going on. I had a grey, wool suit, with diamond etched cuffs, the dress shirt I wore was dark blue with a white collar and a blue tie. I was looking at myself in the mirror again. This is what I've been waiting for, and I've done this all by myself.   
A knock on my door startled me out of my thoughts as a butler looking old man asked me politely "is everything to your taste master Kurosaki?"  
I smiled, unable to contain myself "yes, thank you."  
He led me outside, into a limo, and I sat across from Tsukishima, he was dressed in an all black tailored three piece suit, his hair exactly the same. He looked at me as we drove, a creeping smile on his lips "you look nice." he then broke the silence.  
I felt this nagging feeling, in the back of my brain. the way he looks at me, was not like my clients usually do. "thanks, you do too." I bat my eyes and gave him a look that meant he will get his money's worth.  
"I don't usually dress like this." he smiled sweetly.  
Okay, that is so not sexy. I shuffled in my seat to get comfortable, and finally frowned "why did you bring me here?" I ask carefully.  
It was as if the air in the limousine turned thick, although Tsukishima remained calm as can be. I was starting to get agitated, this is a dangerous man, I need to be careful. He angled his head, making the scar visible as it went into his hairline.  
"Ichigo, you shouldn't ask strange questions. Haven't I treated you fairly?" he raised one thin brow.  
"you have," I cross my arms and lean back into the seat "I just don't think my services could return the favor."  
He chuckled quietly into the back of his hand "Ah, you shouldn't think these thoughts. I am a man that enjoys beauty, and, honestly speaking, the rumors do you no justice."  
I wasn't content by that answer, but I was feeling like I was pushing it, Yourichi warned me, so I'll keep my eyes open, keep my mouth shut, and my overseas bank account ready for a very large deposit. A smile graced my features and I nodded "I'm flattered. I hope to service you the best I can."  
And that was all that was said until we got to the event, it was in a mansion, with a the highest ceilings I've seen only in palaces, women and men were dressed formaly as we did, and everything looked like it cost a more than my apartment, the glasses were crystal, as were the shandeliers, the floors were marble and the alcohol had names I didn't even recognize. I was nursing a glass of whiskey to take the edge off as I was led around with Tsukishima's hand at the small of my back, speaking Italian to mob bosses and other people I was sure weren't in the legal industry. After some time, I got bored, the hand on my back didn't even budge lower, so I excused myself to go take a piss, wondering if the toilets in this place were made of gold. I walked leisurely in the direction I hoped no one was next to and gulped the rest of my liquor, might as well get a little buzzed for this boring place.   
I looked into my empty glass in irritation, deciding I would never be a trophy wife. Until my glaring was interrupted.  
"you're the last person I thought I'd see here."

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I've been writing for some time and I finally decided to publish it. I dunno, I like how their characters work together in this AU.


End file.
